


Falling in Love in the Snow

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: Sirius and Remus realize they love each other with the help of a special scarf and a few snowflakes.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Falling in Love in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Remus asked, tilting his head just enough for more flakes of snow to fall from his pompom hat and onto his jacket.

Sirius could only blink, his lips parted, eyes wide, as he stared at Remus, covered in a fine layer snow from his day walking around in Hogsmeade. James stomped in behind him, shaking his hair out and dousing Sirius with cold drops of water. There had never been a worse day to suffer through eight hours of detention; rigging Snape’s cauldron to explode in the middle of potions didn’t seem like a worthwhile prank anymore.

“You have…snow,” Sirius mumbled, gesturing to his face. Tiny white flakes clung to the tips of Remus’ golden curls and dusted onto his eyelashes. He cheeks were flushed bright red from the cold, despite the warm wool scarf wrapped around his neck. Sirius bought Remus that scarf for Christmas, but couldn’t wait two weeks to give it to him; it was red and yellow and had these little tassels on the ends that sashayed as Remus walked.

“Oh,” Remus said, ruffling his hair and wiping his eyes on the back of his jumper. Sirius almost wished he didn’t say anything. “Better?”

He nodded. But even without the snow sprinkled on his skin, Sirius couldn’t stop staring at Remus. Maybe it was the way his eyes crinkled as he laughed when James launched into a dramatic story about almost convincing Lily to hold his hand on the way back to the castle. Maybe it was the way he carefully folded his scarf into his trunk for safe keeping instead of hanging it on the rack with the rest of their jackets, like he didn’t want anyone to steal it. Maybe it was the way he caught Sirius staring at him, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards as he managed an aloof, tender smile.

It could have been a thousand things, but they all meant one thing, and it was enough to knock the breath from his lungs. Sirius was in love with Remus.

“Are you even listening to me?” James cried, waving his hand in front of Sirius’ face.

“No,” Sirius admitted quietly, and something in his voice made Remus stand straighter.

James huffed in annoyance, pushing Sirius back on the bed and starting over again. “Listen this time! So there I was…”

Sirius nodded his head and hummed in agreement in all the right places, but he still wasn’t listening. How could he, with his heartbeat echoing in his ears, knowing Remus was sitting right across from him, watching.

It was the first time Remus thought something was different, that maybe Sirius was friends with James, but felt differently about him.

Remus had felt it, too, last year on the train as they were hurling through the English countryside towards Hogwarts. As soon as Sirius walked into that compartment, hair falling to his chin and wide grin taking over most of the real estate on his face, Remus realized that missing Sirius over the summer was more than just missing their midnight escapades under the Invisibility Cloak. Missing Sirius meant missing his devious, tender eyes, always gleaming with trouble. Missing Sirius meant missing waking up in the morning and laughing at Sirius’ unruly bedhead, wishing he could card his fingers through those raven locks and sort him out. Missing Sirius meant missing his best friend, who he desperately wished was more than that.

Back on that train, when Remus laid eyes on the new and improved Sirius, he nearly fell from his chair when he felt his heart lurch.

Sirius was quick to steady him, furrowing his brows low over his eyes when he asked, “you alright, Moony?”

“Yes,” Remus had squeaked, fumbling for the book he stowed in his backpack so he could hide the furious flush on his cheeks.

When the lady pushing the cart stopped in front of their compartment, Sirius was quick to dig out a couple galleons from his pocket. “You want anything, Remus?”

Remus curled his lips over his teeth, and it was all he could do to keep from stuttering. He shook his head.

Sirius turned back to the cart. “We’ll have four chocolate frogs, please.” The woman handed over the requested sweets and continued down the aisle. Sirius saved one frog for himself and distributed one to James and two to Remus, who could only sheepishly smile.

Sirius was so easy to love, it made Remus’ heart break at the thought of never having him.

But here they were on a cold afternoon in December, trying not to stare at each other or let their fingers linger too long on each other’s skin, thinking maybe, just maybe, this would be the year where everything changed for the better.


End file.
